The invention relates generally to golf accessories and, more particularly, to a clip for attaching a towel to a golf club.
Golf is played outdoors in various weather and environmental conditions. Golf equipment and golf balls generally get dirty from grass, dirt, mud, sand, and other environmental agents.
Many golfers carry a towel that is removably secured to a golf bag to wipe golf balls and clubs from time to time, as well as their hands in the event they become muddy or wet from perspiration. Over time, carrying a towel may become burdensome and golfers therefore tend to leave towels fastened to their bags, golf carts and the like.
As is known, golf carts and other wheeled devices are forbidden to travel on the greens of most, if not all, golf courses. As a result, any golfer who is not carrying a towel on his or her person is likely to leave the towel in the cart on a nearby cart path, or in his/her golf bag, and then walk onto the green before realizing that he or she needs to wipe the ball. Examples of conditions making it important to clean the ball are wet greens, wet sand in traps, fertilizer on the greens, and other conditions as listed above. As is also known, when the ball is on the putting green it is permissible to use a ball marker to spot where the ball lies, lift the ball, and then proceed to wipe the ball before putting. It is important to clean the ball before putting for, if the golf ball is not clean, the trajectory of the ball may be affected. If the towel has been left on the cart, however, any convenient item of clothing or even putting the ball to the mouth becomes the means by which most golfers proceed to clean their balls, for to return to the cart or golf bag for the towel would require extra effort and delay the game. In some situations, golfers may even lick the ball or stick the ball in their mouth or spit on the ball, then wipe the ball on their shirt or pants to clean the ball.
The present invention addresses the foregoing problems by providing a clip to attach a towel to a golf club. As a result, golfers using a clip in accordance to the present invention are able to clean balls with the attached towel before putting. The clip has an aperture to receive the golf club and another aperture to receive a towel. The clip may also utilize a fastener for fastening the towel to the clip.